After The 7th Night
by ZeroTo60
Summary: Mike survived a whole week in the horror house of a pizzeria but can he survive a whole year with 4 serial killer robots? or will make new friends as months pass? Rated:T:For Swearing
1. The Night Shift

**AN: This is my first fanfic so If I make mistakes don't be quick to judge**

Chapter: 1: The Night Shift

Mike Schmidt was a normal human being looking for a job to pay off his rent, so when he found a flyer for a job at a popular pizzeria he thought luck was on his side, how terribly wrong he was. After a couple of week at his new job Mike's normal security shift turned into a fight for survival.

Mike pushed the 'DOOR' button when he saw Foxy making a break for his office. 'Damn it, 45% power left and its only 3am' He thought about how he was going to make it out of this, but his thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps approaching his door.

"Shit!" He pushed the button for the door when he saw Chica at his door. Chica didn't leave then Bonnie came so Mike had to close the other door. "Are You Kidding Me?" He yelled at the bunny. Bonnie stuck her tongue out at him which made him even more furious

"OK IM DONE" Mike picked up the office phone and called his manager

"Uh, hello?" His manager sounded like he just woke up from sleep.

"Hey Kyle, listen I have both my doors down and the animatronics won't leave what do I do?"

"Oh hey Mike, uh I don't know that never happened before so.."

"So I'm screwed right now" Mike stared at Bonnie while she smirked at him

"if you put it that way, yes"

"Ok one more question" Mike smirked at Bonnie

"Shoot"

"What happens if you 'accidentally' light an animatronic on fire" Mike put the call on speaker for Chica and Bonnie to hear and he also took out a repair troch that he got from the supply closet.

"Oh well their costume isn't heat resistant so it'll burn and mix with the burning endoskeleton, and the animatronics will feel it since we recently just upgraded them with pain receptors for a more 'realistic effect' so yea it would suck for them" Bonnie and Chica stared in horror as they listened to the manager and then slowly they backed away. Mike opened both door when both of them were gone and then sighed in relief.

'29% and its 5Am I guess luck was yet again on my side' He thought to himself

Mike leaned back as he watched the cameras for any more movement. 'That's weird' Mike leaned in closer to the screen 'What the hell' He Instantly got up and ran out of the office when a loud bang was heard from the party room.

**AN: **

**Everyone loves cliffhangers XD**

**I know chapter was short but I just want to see if people actually want to hear more of the story. **


	2. More To Them Than Meets The Eyes

**AN: So I read the reviews and I can't believe that you guys actually liked it**

**Shout Out To:**

_**RustyBuckets**_

_**Yolo Mcswagmaste**_

_**Mark**_

_**Guest**_

_**FanOfTheFox**_

_**Guest**_

_**bLuewErewOlf**_

_**Valentine H.**_

_**Mudslinger077fromDA**_

_**Dreadlust11**_

_**Flash**_

_**Hawk2274**_

_**Guest**_

_**Darkbijuu13**_

**And Onwards With Thee Storyth**

'Oh mer gurd' was the only thought Mike had in his head as he ran towards the dining room.

"How long is this hallway" He yelled as he sped up. When he got to the dining room he found it completely empty.

'Where are the robots that are supposed to be shoving me in a suit right now' Mike scanned the room once more before he heard voices coming from backstage.

Mike knew that backstage was the place where the past security guards got stuffed. Mike slowly and carefully approached the door leading backstage. As he got closer he stopped and started think

'Wait a minute, this is exactly what they do in horror movies, the teens hear a sound and they investigate it but in the end they get killed' Mike turned around 'Ha Mike Schmidt isn't to fall for that trick' He stopped (Again) to see that Chica and Freddy were at his office door.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey" Chica called him like he was a pet dog. Freddy face palmed "He's not a dog Chica" Chica looked at Freddy like he was crazy

"The Guy Threatened To BURN Us Freddy" Chica threw her arms in the air "And You're Worried About Me Treating Him Like A Dog" Freddy rolled his eyes

'I bet someone, somewhere was YELLING 'KILL IT WITH FIRE!'" Freddy chuckled at this which received another glare from Chica

"That's not funny"

"I wasn't laughing at that" Freddy began to chuckle more

Chica rolled her eyes "Let's just find this brat and stu-" She stopped talking when she turned around and saw Mike staring at them from the dining room. It got very quiet as the Freddy and Chica stared at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Hi" Mike fled towards the stage but Foxy and Bonnie were waiting for him

He turned around but Freddy and Chica were running toward him. He ran towards the bathroom but Foxy was faster so he changed directions toward the office but Chica were guarding both hallways that lead to the office. Bonnie was still on stage and Freddy was closing in on him. Mike was placed in the middle literally as all four animatronics were boxing him in. Mike didn't know what to do, the only thought that came was how much it would hurt to get stuffed in a suit, but he didn't give up tried to find something that would help.

"Ah Ha" Mike took out the torch from earlier "Step back, back I say or I will-"

He was cut off when Foxy slapped the torch out of his hand

"F*ck my life" He muttered as he was being dragged towards the backstage room.

Freddy placed him on the table while he waited for Foxy and Bonnie to get his suit.

"So uh wonderful weather were having" Mike fiddled with his finger while they waited

"Yea true, true" Freddy nodded

{AWKWARD SILENCE}

Mike cleared his throat "Whens uh my suit coming" Freddy looked at him with a questioned look

"I thought you didn't want to get stuffed" Mike looked up

"I don't but it's going to happen either way right? I mean I can barely keep up with you guys and I'm getting a lot of close calls than my first week" Freddy knew that he was going to get caught sooner or later but one question still remained in his mind

"Don't you have parents or a wife and kids that would worry about your disappearance?"

Mike frowned when he heard those words: Wife and Family

"My Dad left when I was born because I was an 'accident' and my mom thought the same so she put me in a foster home" Mike looked down at his hands "As for a wife, I had a girlfriend in college but she left me for some rich asshole because I didn't have enough money to pay for rent, for food, that's why you see me taking this job. This is the only job that actually took me, the rest either said I wasn't skilled or they didn't want me." Mike looked back up at Freddy "When I saw your flyer for a job I thought luck finally switched its sides to me but I guess I was wrong. Either way I would die lonely and broke"

Freddy knew nothing of this man before but after a brief story of Mike's life, something changed his mind about killing this man

"Oi Freddy we got yer suit" Foxy came in with Bonnie with a Freddy Fazbear suit.

Chica came in after them. All three of them sat in the back like thy were watching a movie about to start.

"What yer waitin fer?"

"Yea hurry up Freddy its almost 6"

Freddy took the suit and placed it next to Mike, who had his eyes shut waiting for the excruciating pain to come but it never did.

Freddy sighed "I think we only need one Freddy Fazbear in this Pizzeria" He threw the suit to the back of the room.

"What!" All three of the animatronics jumped up ready to argue but Freddy raised his paw indicating he'll explain later

"I'll explain later tonight, we'll have a meeting in the dining room so everyone better come" Freddy looked at Mike "Everyone" Mike nodded "But for now we need to get back on stage cause its almost 6" All four of the animatronics left with Mike trailing behind them.

Mike got back to his office and picked up the tablet that still laid on the floor. He then heard doors open indicating that the morning staff was here along with the manager.

Mike approached Kyle, the manager and gave him the tablet

"I see you got out of that sticky situation with the doors"

Mike weakly smirked "That's not the only thing I got out of tonight"

Kyle gave him a pat on his back and went to his office. Before Mike left he looked back at Freddy and the others one more time before he left

'There's more to them that meets the eye'

**AN: And that's a wrap.**

**Thank you guys for the favs and the follows cause that was what encouraged me to do the second chapter. **

**I probably no able to post often on week days because of school so just a quick heads up to you guys. And for everyone that reviewed you guys rock more than Bonnie **

**And I say goodbye till the next chapter**


	3. Our Inner Child

**AN: Well another chapter up. I don't know what else to say. Oh i learned how to use Line Breaks so its peachy up in here. Oh in the end i wanted the humor part to come back because last chapter was serious and gloomy**

* * *

><p>Mike slowly rubbed his eyes as he slowly woke up. He looked at his clock which read 4:20 Pm. Mike was about to change clothes when he heard his stomach growling, which reminded him of his empty fridge.<p>

Mike knew the only place he could get free food but something inside of him wants to stay home where its more safe, but if he wanted to be energized for tonight he needed food so he got dressed and drove towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

* * *

><p>As he grew closer to the pizzeria, something in him was trying to make him to turn around but he kept driving like it was pulling him in. When he reached the parking lot he could hear the happy and cheerful music that played during the day time<p>

'To bad its not like this at night' He thought to himself as he pushed the entrance doors. When he got inside the place was packed with kids who ran around throwing pizza crusts at each other.

'On second thought, maybe night shift isn't that bad' He looked towards the stage to see Freddy, Bonnie and Chica performing the same songs they sing everyday 'And i thought my life was bad' Mike's mind snapped back to reality when he heard someone calling his name

"Mike!" Kyle approached him and shook his hand "I didn't think you'd come back during the day"

They walked towards a table and sat down

"No offense sir but aren't you supposed to be in your office signing paper and all the other crap" Kyle chuckled at his comment

"None taken, I always finish the paper work so i could watch the band play and the kids run around"

"I would stay in my office" Mike looked at the band playing some song that got the kids' to sing along

Kyle nodded his head "I wouldn't blame ya, that reminds me what bring you on this fine day"Mike looked back at him

"No food in the fridge, so came here cause i know i can get free pizza because of the night shift" Kyle got up to started walking to the kitchen

"I'll get it for ya" Mike smiled at him and thanked him. He looked back at the stage where he swore he saw Bonnie looking at him. Kyle came back with 2 slices of pizza hot and ready to be eaten

"Here ya go" Kyle placed down the plates before a woman approached him and whispered something in his ear "Ugh sorry Mike but im getting called for more paperwork"

Mike started eating the pizza as he watched the Fazbear crew play.

Mike ate his last piece of pizza off his plate 'Best lunch i had in years' Mike burped as he got up and looked at the stage and again he swore he saw Bonnie stare at him again

Mike shrugged it off and made his way towards the exit

"See Ya Tonight!" Mike quickly turned around to see who said that. Mike received a number of glares from kids and parents so he fast walked out shrugging off what just happened. When Mike got home, he slept the rest of the afternoon off

* * *

><p>Mike slowly sat up as he woke up. He glanced at clock which read 11:50[Deja Vu]<p>

'Great i'm going to be late' He stood up and stretched then went to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked at himself through the mirror and noticed there were bags forming under his eyes then a memory popped up in his mind

**"We only need one Freddy Fazbear"**

**"Were Having A Meeting Tonight Everyone Better Come" Mike Remembered Freddy Looking At Him "Everyone"**

"The Meeting!" Mike rushed putting on his clothes and ran to his car, when he got in he stopped what he was doing 'Why am i rushing to get to the place that'll soon be my final resting place and better yet why do i keep coming back' Mike turned on his engine and started driving to the pizzeria 'I guess its for the money' Mike stopped when he reached a red light 'Why did Freddy spare me, I mean i'm grateful i'm still alive but he could've stuffed me in the suit right there and then but he didn't. When Mike arrived at the entrance of the pizzeria he was hesitating on opening the door but once again something made him do it. He got inside and tiptoed towards his office but

"Mike?" A feminine voice called out. Mike slowly turned to see Bonnie standing infront of the bathrooms

"Oh h-hey B-Bonnie" Mike nervously backed up. Bonnie noticed and decided to play with him. She smiled seductively at him and walked towards him. Mike kept backing up until his back hit the wall but Bonnie kept walking towards him

"Whats wrong Mike, don't you like me?" She was so close to him that Mike started freaking out

"Uh- I -uh Yes i mean no i mean yes" Mike stuttering made Bonnie's smirk grow wider. Bonnie grew closer and closer to Mike's face

"Uh Bonnie?" Bonnie put a finger on his lips

"Shhhh"

Bonnie closed her eyes and leaned in closer and was about to get her prize but something interupted her from finishing

"Am i interrupting something?" Chica stood behind them smirking

"You are now" Bonnie and Mike said in unison. Chica rolled her eyes

"Now that lover boy is here we can start the meeting" Chica motioned Mike to follow her

"Shut up Rooster" Chica stopped and turned around eyeballing Bonnie

"Excuse Me" Mike backed away knowing what was going to happen

"You heard me" Bonnie grinned at her "Duck"

"Uh Bonn-" Mike was cutoff when Bonnie put a finger on his lips once again

'This is going to be bad' Mike thought to himself as tension slowly raised when the Bunny and the Chicken glared at eachother

"Ok guys lets think about this" Mike stepped in between them to try to put a stop to it "Chica, Bonnie is just upset that you came in at the wrong time and she did'nt mean any of the thi-" Mike was cutoff when Chica lunged at Bonnie.

"Ok time to phone Kyle" Mike ran to his office and grabbed the phone "Come on , come on"

"Hello?"

"OH MER GURD KYLE BONNIEANDCHICAAREFIGHTINGANDTHEYWONTSTOPWHATDOIDO?"

"Um can you repeat that?"

"CATFIGHT!" Kyle then heard feminine grunts in the background

"UHHH" Mike let out a heavy sigh

"Let me guess this never happened before either?"

"Yea sorry i couldnt help"

"Yea, alright see ya at 6" Mike hung up the phone and ran back into the dining room where Chica was pulling Bonnie's left ear while Bonnie hit her on the back

"GUYS STOP THIS ALREADY!" Mike tried to calm them down but that seemed to only make it worse. The trio were yelling at each other then Foxy

"Yarr enough mutiny on this ship and drop yer weapons"

"What The Fuck Are You Saying?!" Mike yelled at Foxy while the girls kept hitting each other. Foxy turned to face Mike

"How dare ye speak to yer Capn like thar, you best be walking the plank" Mike flipped him off

"Im a security guard which makes me a higher rank than you"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"GASP Chica you ripped my ear off Mike wont find me pretty anymore" Chica rolled her eyes "You were never pretty first off"

"Ok THATS IT" Bonnie jumped on her hitting Chica on the eye

"Does Not"

"Does Too"

"Does Not"

**"ENOUGH!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well tension is certainly rising among the group as always i hope you guys enjoyed and dont be afraid to comment some suggestion on chapters cause i might use them. till the next chapter my friends <strong>


	4. Im Sick Of Being Sick

**AN: Sorry about not updating but my worst fear came true...**

**I GOT SICK! well i got ideas for this chapter because of my sickness**

**YAY! i guess**

**I DONT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S IF I DID HEHE YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN**

**RATING CHANGED TO M. HERE YOUVE BEEN WARNED BUT ITS NOTHING BIG YOULL GET THE JOKE LATER IN THE STORY **

* * *

><p>Freddy jumped off the stage and looked at each one of them with disappointment<p>

"I feel like im in a room with 5 year olds" Freddy sat down on one of the party tables and motioned the others to sit down

"So how bout we forget everything that just happened and get on with our meeting" The others nodded and they all took a seat. Freddy looked at the four of them with a pleased smile. "Ok lets get to business" Freddy looked at Mike but before he could say anything Foxy started to speak

"Why did ye spare him Freddy?" He pointed his hook at Mike, who was about to say something back but Freddy put his paw up

"Don't even start" Mike closed his mouth "And Mr. Schmidt here was going to explain why i spared him" Freddy looked at Mike signaling his part

"Oh uh well when Freddy and I were alone waiting for my suit and I told him a little bit of my past before i get stuffed and i guess it touched his little animatronic heart" Everyone smiled and Chica was about to say something but Mike beat her to it

"Don't ruin the moment" Everyone chuckled. Freddy's expression turned serious

"Okay on a serious matter the manager wants to 'upgrade us' by replacing the costumes but dont worry same endoskeleton just different coustumes and theyre also going to put us in a much larger pizzeria that could hold atleast a thousant kids and guys...that's is a whole lot of kids, any questions before i move on?" Freddy waited for someone to ask something but noone spoke so he continued

"Anyways, i overheard the manager saying he was going to replace our suits with new ones and they are going to have the new pizzeria somewhere more populated not to much like downtown"

Mike put a finger up "Oh yea Kyle talked about making the place much bigger and safer for children" Freddy looked at the clock "alright it's 5:50 everyone get cleaned up and fixed, especially you Bonnie" Bonnie looked down at her right ear she had on her hands "Mike can you help her with that?" Mike nodded " Alright Foxy, Chica and I will fix the tables, decorations,and chairs" Freddy looked over at the clock one more time " We got no more than 9 minutes to get this place fixed up, let's hop to it" Everyone scattered and went to go do their jobs

* * *

><p>Mike had never actually explored the supply closet and the only time he went in there, it was for a torch. Mike smiled when he remembered when he tried to defend himself using the torch against the animatronics. His thoughts were interrupted when Bonnie was tapping his shoulder<p>

"Sorry i just remembered something that made me laugh" Bonnie smiled and handed him the same torch he had when he was defending for his life that day. Mike looked at the torch then at her "Are you sure?"

Bonnie stared into his eyes that were filled with concern and nervousness "I never been more sure in my entire life, besides you got steady hands"

Mike blushed a little and took the the torch from her and looked down at it. If Mike was to fix her ear he had to torch it back to place but if he messes up it could damage Bonnie's endoskeleton and it would take some money to get it fixed.

"No, Bonnie im sorry i cant do it" Bonnie looked at him and smiled "You don't have to" Mike looked back up at her

"Hey listen, about earlier was that just a tease or joke you were playing on me or did you mean it" Bonnie smirked at him "You'll have to find out yourself"

Mike got more curious and began to open his mouth but closed it. Bonnie looked at the clock

"5:58!" Bonnie grabbed her ear "Sorry Mike I got to get on stage,I'll see you later" Mike nodded and smiled to himself but it turned into a frown when he realized something

"How am i going to explain her ear to Kyle" Mike went to the dining room and sat on one of the chairs trying to think of a excuse. Freddy,Bonnie And Chica were about to say something but the morning staff came in and interrupted them

"Hey Mike how was your ni-" Kyle looked at Bonnie who had a missing ear then he looked at Mike

"What happened?" Kyle went up to Bonnie and picked up her ear "Mike?"

Mike looked up "Im sorry sir" Kyle looked at him "You know Mike I like you" Kyle turned around "And your lucky i like you because if i didn't you'd be out the door right now looking for another job"

Mike smiled wearily "Thank you sir"

"It's no problem. Oh and Mike you don't have shift on Monday cause the animatronics are getting their new suits and are getting moved to the new place"

Kyle gave him a card that showed the new building's new address. Mike looked down at it then looked back up at Kyle and nodded. When Mike got out of the building he started to get a migraine. When he arrived at his house he took some pain killers and tried to sleep it off till the afternoon

* * *

><p>'Oh my head' Mike put a hand on his forehead 'Great im sick' He tried to sniff the air only to find the his nose was stuffed 'And a plugged nose, even better.' Mike got up and grabbed his car keys and drove off to a pharmacy to get some medicine. When he got in the pharmacy he walked over to the drug section and looked for some Mucinex and Tylenol.<p>

' Pain killers, Alka-Seltzer, Umcka , Dayquil , Nyquil, Condoms , Alev- wait condoms?' Mike looked up and looked at the cashier at the counter smirking at him ' Ok that was weird, Aha Tylenol and Mucinex' Mike grabbed 2 of each and placed it down on the cashier's desk. Mike pulled out his wallet and looked at the cashier

"How much" Mike cleared his throat ' What the hell a sore throat too, what did i do too deserve this'

"1 night" The cashier smirked widely at him. Mike must have his ears plugged too.

"Uh can you repeat that" The cashier giggled "You asked how much and i told you 1 night"

Mike stuttered and stumbled on his words "Um i- what - I NEED AN ADULT!" Some of the customers looked at him like he just came out the mental hospital

"Shh keep it down will ya, I was playing with you" The cashier took out her hand "My names Kaley, nice to meet you"

Mike shook her hand " Mike Schimdt, nice to meet you too." Kaley pulled her hand away and took his receipt out the cash register.

" I see you got yourself a bit sick." Mike chuckled nervously and was about to pull his credit card out but Kaley stopped him, Mike looked at her confused

She giggled at his reaction "It's on me today Mike" Mike smiled and chuckled " Thanks"

"No prob" Mike grabbed the bag where his medicine laid and left. He thought about that one night with Bonnie and about the encounter earlier

'These girls must want the D' Mike got in his car and started his engine. He looked at his wrist

**"11:40****"**

'Oh gurd, im going to be late again fuck my life in the ass' He backed up and drove to his apartment. During his drive home he started coughing 'I hate being sick.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well sickness has brought me great 'ideas' if you know what i mean, Ok i'm bad but i blame being sick. any way don't expect to many chapter during weekdays ill try to fit as much time into working on this but till the next chapter <strong>

**_ZERO SIGNING OUT._  
><strong>


	5. Rapid Recovery

**AN: Hey Peeps, sorry about not updating but my cold died down a little bit and i SHOULD be able to write more chapters **

**I Dont Own Five Night's At Freddy's If I Did You Know What Would Happen**

* * *

><p>Mike parked his car and saw that Kyle was talking to someone in front of the pizzeria's entrance. Mike approached them coughing a little bit when he stopped in front of them<p>

"Hey Mike" Kyle shook his hand "We go the bunny's ear fixed so you don't have ta worry bout anything"

"That's great 'cough' sir" Kyle looked at Mike questionably

"You okay Mike, if you're sick you don't have ta come to work i'll mark you down sick"

Mike put a hand up " Im fine i sick but it's not that bad just a cough"

"Are you sure?" Mike nodded his head

"Very well, anyways Mike this is Jordan" Mike looked at Jordan and shook his hand " Jordan here is the new mechanic, but his on dayshift. He is also going to be working on 4 animatronic's new suit." Kyle looked at his wrist "We'll we better get going Jordan, and Mike" Mike looked at Kyle "Try not to break anything else"

Mike chuckled "No promises"

"Good night Mike" Jordan called out as left

"You too" Mike went inside and locked up

* * *

><p>Mike cough got worse as he walked to his office<p>

'Damn this' He took out a cough drop and put it in his mouth. He sat down on his chair and picked up the tablet

"Alright crew, who's active" Mike saw that all three animatronics that were supposed to be on stage were gone. He change the cam to pirates cove but only too see open curtains

"Hey Mike!" Bonnie laughed while Mike fell off his chair. She helped him up, still laughing

"You should've seen your face" She leaned on the door frame laughing historically

Mike folded his arms with a displeased look "You done?"

Bonnie's laughs turned to giggles then to snickers "Yea Yea im done"

Mike sighed and sat back on his chair. Bonnie frowned at him

"Hey, it was just a joke sorry if i-" Mike stopped her before she could say anything else

"No, it's fine, it's just that im not feeling too good" Bonnie's expression turned to a concerned one

"Why what happened did someone hurt you" Mike chuckled

"No, i mean im not feeling good as in im sick" Bonnie made a 'O' when she understood what he meant

Mike checked his tablet again and saw that Freddy, Foxy and Chica were making their way to his office. He put down the tablet and sighed.

"I think i need a vacation" He felt lightheaded and weak so he leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. Mike felt extremely sick by the time the others got to his office.

"Hey Bonnie hey Mike" Chica said happily.

Freddy looked at Mike with a concerned look "What's wrong with him"

Bonnie looked at Mike and looked back at Freddy "He's sick"

Mike slowly turned his head towards Freddy. Mike was beginning to pale up, this made all four animatronics worry.

"What do we do" Bonnie asked the others

"Were no experts at this" Chica looked at Mike then Freddy "Freddy?"

Freddy looked at all three of them then at Mike "Chica's right, were not experts" Mike slowly sat up and grabbed his phone and phoned Kyle

**"What's the problem this time" Kyle said**

**"There's no 'cough' problem"**

**"Mike i think you need to go home, you dont sound to well"**

**"Yea i was going to ask you if i could go home"**

**"You need a ride?"**

**"Kyle I have a car"**

**"Alright have a good night Mike"**

**"Same"**

Mike hung up and looked at Freddy "Hey im going to go home and rest, can i trust you guys on you're own?"

"Ye can give us a chest full of gold and not one will be missing" Foxy replied grinning

"Im going to take that as a yes" The crew chuckled.

All the animatronics left to go do whatever, except Bonnie

"Take care Mike" Bonnie said half sad and half happy

Mike noticed this and turned to face her

"I will" Bonnie looked down at the floor and Mike put his hand on her shoulder "If i get better ill visit you during the they, I promise." Bonnie looked at him with a smile so Mike returned a smile. For 2 minutes they stared into each others eyes, till Mike coughed

"I-Uh should get going" Mike walked nervously away thinking 'What just happened'

Bonnie giggled at him and went to find Chica.

When Mike got home he changed his clothes and jumped into bed,literally. He feel asleep after watching some shows on his T.V.

* * *

><p>Mike woke up slowly feeling better than last night. He sat up and looked at his clock which read '1:21'<p>

'Whoa, slept that long' Mike got off his bed and brushed his teeth then took a shower. Mike walked to his mailbox and looked through his mail 'Im surprised i dont have an eviction notice yet.' He stopped flipping the mail when he saw a envelope with the Freddy Fazbear on it. He opened it and almost dropped it

Mike looked at his check with the numbers $2.50 on it

'I thought the pay was $1.20' The he found a note on the back

**"Dear Mike**

** You might be wondering why you got and extra hundred dollars on your check. Well tomorrow is Monday and I had left over cash for buying the new suits for the crew and I thought you need the extra because of your 'money problem'. And remember you dont have shift tomorrow because the mechanics are coming in to replace the old suits with the new ones. They're going to also add more song to them. So yea anyway i hope you feel better and take care."**

Mike smiled at the letter and put it down. Mike felt like he was going through a rapid recovery. He wasnt coughing that often and his nose wasnt stuffy anymore.

Mike sat on the couch and continued reading through his mail. Most of them were ads for giveaways, cruises and insurance fraud things. By the time he finished he instantly got bored. He looked at the clock once more '1:32'

'Time's going slow' Mike remembered his promise to Bonnie so he got up to go to his car then drove to the pizzeria.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys! Im making a raid recovery too so im happy <strong>

**are you happy?**

**anyway i think i am going through with the Bonnie x Mike thing. It was requested by like 10 people **

**I Think That's all I have to say. **

**As always, till the next chapter guys**

**Zero Signing Out**


	6. The Food Fight Of '14'

**An: So these chapters were happy and light but originally I was going to make them really dark but I didnt think Mike getting killed by the **

**animatronics and never be seen again was not a good way to start my first story. I still have the documents so I might upload a couple when I finish this.. Any way enough talk here's the 7th chapter...**

**NOTE: I UPLOADED THIS USING MY PHONE SO YEA**

* * *

><p>Mike arrived at the pizzeria and parked his car. When he was about to enter the building he saw his manager leading a truck to the back of the pizzeria.<p>

"Hey Kyle" As Mike approached him, Kyle turned around and smiled at him

"Hey Mike" Mike looked at the haulers bringing boxes into the building. "What's with the boxes?"

"Those are the new suits my friend" Mike looked at him confused

"I thought they were being sent to the new place" Kyle sighed

"Yea well, the guys selling the building to us are delaying the move till Tuesday"

"Why?" Mike looked back at the boxes

"Something about one the rooms being repainted" Kyle faced Mike "So you have a shift tonight, if you are well enough"

Mike chuckled "Why do you think im here?"

Kyle and Mike talked for while until Kyle was called for paperwork.

"See ya later Mike" Mike nodded and went inside the pizzeria

* * *

><p>When Mike got inside he was shocked at the amount of kids that were there<p>

"This place gets more packed everyday you know"

Mike turned to see Bonnie with a party hat and pizza on her hand. Mike laughed at her which made her pout

"How does it feel Bon Bon" Mike continued laughing until she threw the pizza at him. The whole room fell silent

then one of the kids yelled

"FOOD FIGHT!" Mike cursed and ran behind a table. Then he heard some of the kids yelling

"Man down get the medic"

"HE WAS THE MEDIC"

Mike snickered until pizza was thrown at his head. He turned to see Bonnie holding about five slices with her

"I should run, shouldn't I"

Bonnie smirked at him "More fun that way"

Mike instantly ran jumping table to table then up on the stage where kids were tackling Freddy

"Avenge me Mikey" He yelled as his hand slow sinks into the bottom of the mountain of kids on him

"Why so dramatic" Mike continued running when he saw Bonnie closing on him

He ran to the east hallway that lead to the office. He was about to press the door button but Bonnie already got in the room

"End of the line Mikey" Bonnie smirked as she slowly walked towards him. Mike backed up until he felt the wall behind him

"Doesn't this feel familiar" Bonnie leaned closer to his face

"Yea it does" She leaned closer "Except I didnt get to do this"

She pressed her lips on Mike's which surprised the man but he slowly returned the kiss. Mike broke it when he gasped to breathe.

"Im still human you know, I need to breathe" Bonnie rolled her eye and threw a slice of pizza at him

"Really!" Bonnie giggled at him

"How does it feel Mikey" Mike looked at her smirking

"It feels great" He then pressed his lips on hers one more time

* * *

><p>"Chica, Chica!" Foxy ran dodging the kids like a boss as he ran to Chica<p>

"What Foxy" She looked at him annoyed

"We lost a sailor, My quarter Freddy was lost during the battle for the stage"

"Are you serious"

"This tale be true lass he was piled on by these little demons" Foxy was hit by a slice of pizza and he dramatically fell to the floor.

"Lass I've been shot" Chica rolled her eyes

"Its a slice of pizza Foxy" Foxy didnt listen and continued

"Lass I want you to tell Bonnie that" Foxy began making coughing noises "Tell that I..I broke her guitar" He then 'died'

Chica turned around and looked for Freddy and saw that there was a mountain of kids on stage

"He was telling the truth"

"I TOLD YE SO" She turned around only to find Foxy still on his 'dead' position.

Chica turned around to see a hoard of kids running to her but before she could react she was tackled

Her last word were "Why Me!" Then she was lost.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of fighting, it stopped when most of the parents went home with their kids.<p>

Freddy, Chica and Foxy were sitting on stage cleaning pizza off their suits

"Yuck some kid got me with mushroom pizza" Chica picked the mushroom pieces off hey left arm.

"Ye think thas' bad, some little devil leaked himself next to me and it got ta me"

Foxy was being cleaned by one of the staff member while the others were cleaning themselves

"Any know where Bonnie is" Freddy looked at Chica and said

"I saw her chasing Mike before the kids piled on top of"me"

"You know where they went?" Freddy shook his head

Freddy looked past Chica and saw Mike and Bonnie come out the hallway

"They're behind you actually" Chica turned around

"Where have you guys been?" Mike stiffened when she asked that

"Uhh..um you know places" Chica gave him a questioning look

"Smooth" Bonnie whispered to Mike them looked at Chica

"We were in the office watching the food fight" Freddy snickered

"I have a feeling you guys did more than just watch in the office. Mike looked down to hide his blush of embarrassment.

Before Freddy could say anything Kyle interrupted

"You know Freddy my mom lived a hundred years" Freddy looked at him curiously

"Really? How"

"By minding her own damn business so give Mike a break, he already has to watch over you three during the night what else do you want from him" Foxy and Chica laughed at Freddy who was now red from embarrassment.

"Mike you should go home and get some rest you've got a shift tonight remember" Mike nodded at Kyle and smiled at Bonnie.

"See you tonight Bon Bon" Mike waved as he walked out.

"When did he start calling you that" Chica looked at Bonnie grinning

"Since shut up"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOAAA sometimes the story writes itself you guy know that. I didnt expect that food fight.<strong>

**But a speech is in order:**

**We lost alot of soldiers today. But this signals victory because this is just the beginning. We shall fight till the very end.**

**We lost three great soldiers.**

**Freddy, Chica and Foxy. They fought valiantly till the very end.**

**Their death will not be in vain. This day marks the victory of 'The Fight Of 14'**


	7. A New Place A New Start

Mike woke up to the sound of his phone. Mike rubbed his eyes and picked up the phone.

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Mike" Mike instantly knew whos voice that was**

**"Kyle?"**

**"Sorry if I interrupted your beauty sleep but I need you to come down to the new place"**

**"What? Why?"**

**"I'll explain when you get here"**

**"Ugh fine"**

**"Great see ya later Mike"**

Mike got out of bed and went to his bathroom to wash his face then he changed his clothes. Mike walked to his car and drove to the new pizzeria location

* * *

><p>As Mike neared the new location he saw that the parking lot was ten times bigger than the old one. When he parked his car Kyle approached him<p>

"What do you think?" He asked

"If you brought me down here just to ask me that im going home"

Kyle chuckled "No seriously, what do you think? "

Mike looked around him then faced Kyle "I think there's going to be more space than the old one"

"Yea, the old place is small" Kyle started walking towards the entrance and motioned Mike to follow.

When they got inside Mike whistled while looking around.

"This is going to obviously be the party room" Kyle moved towards another room with Mike following behind.

"This room is the arcade and that one over there is the play area." Before Kyle could finish the tour he was interrupted by his phone.

"Damn it, sorry Mike I have to finish the paperwork for the final day of the old pizzeria" Mike nodded "You can explore the place a bit if want but other than that youre free to go"

"Alright" Mike watched Kyle leave then looked around the building. As he was exploring the Kids Cove he found a box in the corner of the room

'They didnt unpack this yet?' Mike slowly approached it and opened the box. Inside he found parts that belonged to an animatronic. He looked at the product name which read 'Mangle'

Before leaving college he learned a couple of things about assembling a robot but the rest he looked up on YouTube. When he was done building the animatronic he tried finding the power button or switch

'How the hell do I turn you on' Mike spotted a switch on the back of it's endoskeleton then flipped it. Mike stepped back waiting for something to happen but nothing did.

"What the-" He was cutoff when the animatronic pounced and pinned him to the floor

'WHO ARE YOU" The voice sounded feminine

"Im Mike your soon to be security guard, and the person that assembled you" Mike tried to sound brave but he whimpered in fear.

The animatronic's eyes widened and she instantly got off Mike

"Oh im so so sorry I didnt know" She helped Mike get on his feet

"It's okay, atleast you didnt try to kill me" The animatronic gave him a questioning look. "Never mind but anyway do you have a name?"

The animatronic pointed at the the priduct name printed on the box 'Mangle'

"So youre Mangle huh" Mike took out a hand "Well nice to meet you" Mangle happily shook it.

"Do you know any other animatronic here that could give you company for a day atleast" Mangle pointed to a box on the other corner which had a name that read Balloon Boy.

* * *

><p>When he finished setting up Balloon Boy, Mike started cleaning up<p>

"Mangle, can you come over please" Mangle poked her head out from another room

"Yes Mike"

"Can I trust you and Balloon Boy to take care of the place till tomorrow?"

"You can count on us!" Balloon Boy walked in giving Mike a thumbs up

"Great, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Mike finished up and headed for the door

"Bye Mike" Mangle and Balloon Boy said in unison

"Bye guys" After Mike got out of the building he got in his car and drove home.

When he neared his house, the phone in his pocket started to ring and vibrate

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Mike!"**

**"Who is this?"**

**"You dont remember me, it's me Kaley"**

**"Oh yea, your the- WAIT A MINUTE, how do you know my number?"  
><strong>

**"I know PEOPLE" Mike stiffened a bit**

**"Calm down, im kidding jeez" Mike sighed in relief**

**"What do you want?"**

**"Rude much"**

**"GET ON WITH IT" Mike yelled into his phone. At this point Mike had already parked his car and is now getting out**

**"OK,OK, I just wanted to say** **hi"****  
><strong>

**"Well you said it bye"**

**"Wai-" **

Before she could finish Mike already hung up. Then his phone rang again and he picked up

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"**

**"Mike?" Mike face palmed **

**"Sorry about that Kyle, what's up?"**

**"Um ok... Anyway Mike, tonight instead of watching the animatronics, you're going to help deliver them**

**to the new place" Mike groaned **

**"Yea ok but i might be late"**

**"That's fine, but do you want them boxed or kept out"**

**"No, dont box them i trust them enough"**

**"Your call Mike, anyway enjoy the rest of your afternoon"  
><strong>

**"You too"**

Mike hung up and laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling then drifted to sleep

* * *

><p>When Mike woke up it was already 12:20.<p>

After he got dressed, he drove to the pizzeria a bit tired.

When he got to the pizzeria 2 trucks were already parked in the front. He saw Kyle standing in front of one of them

"Mike lets get going were 1 minutes behind schedule" Kyle yelled to him as he got in the passenger seat of the truck

"Where do i sit?" Kyle pointed to the back

"Make sure none of the animatronics get damaged during the ride" Mike got in the back and the four animatronics sitting on crates while talking

"Hey Mike!" Bonnie helped Mike up the back of the truck "I cant wait to see the new place"

"Ay, but i will miss the old one" All the animatronics looked down in sadness

"Yea all the memories we had"

Mike frowned and tried to think of something "And we'll make new ones in a new place"

The animatronics looked at Mike confused

"Look at it this way, the new place is where you can start fresh. I know you had great memories here, but you guys have a chance to make new ones in a new place"

"Yea you're right" Chica said looking up

"Our chance to redeem ourselves" All of them cheered for a new life. A new beginning.

Mike turned to face Bonnie when she grabbed his hand

"Thank you Mike"

"For what"

"For staying and not leaving" She hugged his arm which made him smile

Foxy then put his hand in the air "To family"

Freddy then put his hand on top of his then Chica, Bonnie, Mike did the same

"TO FAMILY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this has been a fun and intersting road but is it the end?<strong>

**NO! This is just the beginning of the story**

* * *

><p><em><span>QUOTES: <span>_

_Live Your Childhood While You Can Because You Dont Get Younger But Older._


	8. Names For The Toys

**Hello! Im back BABY!**

**YEA YEA **

**Any way I have a couple things to do before i could make the next chapter **

**i know i bet youre like WTF MAN WE WAITED LIKE A WHOLE WEEK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**I Know, and i just want to say im sorry but seriously i'm need a couple things from YOU! YES YOU!**

**I know that the new animatronics are called Toys but i can't keep saying**

**"Toy Freddy bit my finger" it gets annoying **

**So what i need from you are names for the animatronics**

**Butt!(The extra T wasn't a typo)**

**There's a little tiny problem**

**There isnt on of YOU, so picking a person is going to be hard**

**EH YOLO!**

**I promise that if i get names today i'll post instantly**

**I already have an idea for the story**

**SO YEA! ALSO BE _CREATIVE__. _NOT MINECRAFT _CREATIVE _ BUT _IMAGINATION _ CREATIVE**

**GET TO IT FELLERS!**


	9. The New Freddy Fazbear

**Hey Guys! IT'S ME!**

***ahem* Anyway I got the names so theyre:**

**Blu for Bonnie**

**Fred for Freddy Fazfuck**

**I'll keep Mangle since we met her abreast**

**Cheeks for Chica.**

**Thanks to:**

**Guest, Diamondcrusher, Solarwolf64**

* * *

><p>Mike was sleeping In corner of the van when he slowly woke up because of something poking him<p>

"Hey, wake" Mike was too tired to turn to see who the voice belonged to

"Five more minutes"

"We dont have five minutes" Mike sighed and sat up, then turned around to see Bonnie but SHE WAS BLUE

"OH MY GURD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU, WHY ARE YOU BLUE AND Y-YOUR FACE "

Mike hugged her legs "Im Sorry, how could they do this you, I mean-"

"Mike what are you doing?" Mike turned to 'The Real Bonnie'. Mike looked at her then at the blue animatronic then back at her. Mike silently let go of the animatronic's leg and silently walked out.

"What happened Blu?" Bonnie looked at Blu confused.

"He hugged my leg and insulted me" Blu said with her eyebrows twitching. Bonnie laughed at her

"Hey, Shut Up!" Bonnie kept laughing. Blu walked out grumbling

* * *

><p>Mike rubbed his head still processing what happened<p>

"Hey, Mike" Mike turned to see Kyle waving at him. Mike walked towards him.

"Hey Kyle" Kyle gestured him follow him into the 'New and Improved Freddy Fazbear'

"So they furnished it and it looks awesome" Mike looked toward a window and saw Mangle and Balloon Boy waving at him. He smiled and waved back

"So you were the one that opened them up" Mike turned towards Kyle

"Sorry I saw they didnt unpack those boxes so I opened them up" Kyle put a hand up

"It's fine but who assembled them?" Mike looked back at the window to see that they were gone

"I did" Kyle looked at him surprised "You are a man full of surprises Mike"

Mike chuckled. They continued walking to the entrance. When they got inside, Kyle handed him paperwork

"What's this"

"For now on you're getting accompanied by a Jeremy Fitzgerald"

Mike looked at him confused "I can do this myself"

"Now with nine animatronics you can't"

"Wait nine" Before Kyle could replied Blu came out of nowhere and grabbed Mike

"Listen Mr. Security Guard, if you're going to insult me when I tried to be the first Toy to meet you, you have another thing coming" Mike tried to escape but Blu pinned him on the floor

"Okay im sorry for insulting you, I think your face is beautiful now please let me go" Blu looked at him wide eyed. Mike looked at her confused

"Umm, hello?" Blu let him go and stood up. Mike, still in the floor, looked at Blu

"Are you OK?" Blu looked at Mike and smiled

"Sorry about that I'm Blu by the way" Mike smiled back

"And im Mr. Mike to the Schmidt" Kyle cleared his throat

"Oh sorry about that sir we had a.. rough introduction" Kyle chuckled

"Alright Mike you should meet the other animatronics" Kyle waved goodbye and walked out

Mike looked at Blu "Who're the others"

Blu shrugged "Only met Bonnie And You"

Mike looked towards the sound of voices, then looked back at Blu.

"Shall we" Blu giggled at him

"Alright" Mike walked towards the noise.

When he got to the source he saw the Fazbear crew and then three other animatronics that looked like the others

"Mike!" Chica, Foxy, Mangle, And Balloon Boy all jumped at him

"Alright, alright, your going to kill the man, get off him" Freddy helped Mike stand up, Then Freddy put his paw on his shoulder

"Good to see you, son" Mike nodded and looked behind Freddy

"Toys" Mike thinking out loud

"That be righ' Mikey, this ere' are out new band mates" Foxy said

"Yup, He's Fred, She's Cheeks, and im guessing you already met Mangle and BB"

Mike nodded and looked at Blu "Everyone this is Blu, you're other band mate"

"Hey Blu" They all said. Blu tried to hide behind Mike but he pushed her forward

"Ummm, Hi" Blu waved at them shyly. Mike interrupted before anything else happened

"Anyway, there's going to be a new guard coming by the name of" Mike looked at the paperwork Kyle gave him "By the name of Jeremy Fitzgerald, let's not give him the same week I had at the old place"

Freddy looked around to see someone was missing "Michael where is Bonnie?"

"I don't know" Then they heared something or someone break something valuable

They all left to the source except for Mike. He was looking at a map layout of the place and he saw there was a basement. He decided to check it out.

He followed the map till it lead him to a door that read "Do Not Enter" Mike opened the door and before he went inside he looked to see if anyone followed him

"What are you doing"

"Blu why did you follow me"

"I dont know" Mike looked down to see the stairs that led down to the basement. Mile started walking down

"You coming?" Blu looked at where the commotion was then back at Mike

"Wait for me" When they got down they saw there was a Golden Freddy suit and a Wolf suit sitting on a table

"Blu can you go help Freddy" Blu nodded and left

Mike approached the suits. He inspected the wolf suit which had blue streaks across both eyes. He then looked at the Golden Freddy suit.

"What the hell are you doing here" Mike was about to leave but the Golden Freddy suit grabbed him and pushed him into a pipe that stuck out the wall.

"Fuck" Mike put his hand to his bleeding stomach. He then looked at the Golden Freddy

"I Fucked Your Mom" Then he became unconscious because of blood loss

Golden Freddy grabbed him and looked at the wolf suit

* * *

><strong>Well that happened! -_- <strong>

**I completely did a **

**"Surprise Motha Fucka" at the end**

**But even at death Mike will still be an ass**


	10. The Pursuit Of Happiness

**Hey Guys! And Merry Christmas **

**Im in D.C. right now so i might not be able to post **

**as fast as im usually am any **

**nough' chatter let's get to the story**

* * *

><p>Jeremy looked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and took a deep breath. He then entered the building<p>

"Better than the last place" Jeremy scanned his surrounding then moved to another room

"Who are you?" Jeremy turned and backed up into a table causing to bring down the table with him.

"Relax, Im not going to eat you" Jeremy instantly recognized the animatronic

"You're Bonnie The Bunny!" Bonnie smirked at him

"Bonnie! Was that you" Jeremy looked down the main hall and saw seven other animatronics coming closer to him and the bunny

"Not this time" Freddy looked at her then at Jeremy

"Pizzeria's not open kid" Jeremy opened his mouth but no words came. The amount of nervousness he had was unbearable he fainted

"Arr we got a weak one" Foxy laughed at Jeremy's unconscious body. Freddy face palmed and lifted Jeremy's body

"Chica, Foxy can you clean this mess?" They both nodded. Freddy walked over to a seat and put Jeremy's body down.

Bonnie looked around "Anyone seen Mike?" All of them looked around to see the man was missing

"He was here a minute ago" Bonnie saw Blu coming down the hallway and waved at her

"Blu! Have you seen Mike?" Blu nodded

"He's in the basement" Bonnie looked at her confused

"What is he-"

"He's your boy, you ask him" Bonnie groaned and started walking to the basement"

* * *

><p>Golden Freddy put Mike down on a table and walked toward the Wolf suit<p>

"You...are...a...dick" Mike looked at him walk back to with the suit in one hand and the head on the other

"You knew this would happen, stop acting like you don't" Golden Freddy looked at him with his black eyes

"Yea...but atleast... knock me...out" Golden Freddy smiled and punched him on the stomach

Mike's eyes teared as he tried not to scream

"Goodbye Michael Schmidt" Mike looked at him with anger as eyes slowly closed

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked at the door the read<p>

"DO NOT ENTER"

'Why would Mike go in here, the only thing down there is Golden Fre-' Bonnie's eyes widened and ran into the basement

"MIKE WHERE ARE YOU!" She was too late. She watched in horror as Golden Freddy stuffed her love into a suit.

"WHY! Goldie" She said as she ran to the suit

"You didnt do your job so i did it for you, you should be thankful" Golden Freddy smiled at her

"NO..NO..NO." Bonnie shook the suit to see if he actually possessed the suit.

NOTHING.

Bonnie sobbed on the suits chest and held it close.

"Im sorry love" Bonnie stood up and cleaned the blood of the suit and picked it up. She carried it bridal style as she walked back to the group.

* * *

><p>When she was nearing the room BB spotted her<p>

"Bonnie, what are you carrying" Everyone looked at her place the suit on floor

"This...This is Mike" Everyone looked at the suit in shock

"Who..Who did this" Cheeks asked

"Goldie" Freddy looked at the suit in anger and walked towards the basement

"He'll come back right?" Blu knelt down next to the suit tears in her eyes. Bonnie shook her head

"I...I don't think it works like that"

Foxy growled and slammed his hook into the wall "WHY... WHY WOULD GOLDIE DO THIS!"

"I dont know, when i got into the basement i saw him stuff Mike into the suit" Bonnie collapsed next to the suit and sobbed

Cheeks frowned and was about to comfort her but Mangle stopped her "Let's give her some time" Everyone nodded and left Bonnie.

"I'm so sorry Mike, i'm so sorry" Bonnie picked up the suit once more and took it to 'Parts And Service'.

She place it on a corner and left.

* * *

><p>"Goldie!" Goldie smiled at Freddy "Hello brother"<p>

"Don't CALL ME YOUR BROTHER" Goldie frowned

"Why" Freddy growled at him

"The real question is why are you so attached to the human" Goldie sat on the table

"He was our friend" Freddy said in a deep voice

"I never met the guy" Freddy screamed and launched himself at Goldie

"YOU KNEW WE LIKED HIM, ESPECIALLY BONNIE. YOU KNEW THAT SHE FINALLY FOUND HAPPINESS WHEN MIKE FIRST CAME IN BUT YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM HER"

Goldie tried to not looked at him in eyes "LOOK AT ME AND SAY YOU DIDNT KNOW THAT" Goldie didnt respond. Freddy scoffed and threw him

"Your not part of this family anymore" Freddy said as he closed the basement door.

Goldie laid on the floor.

"What Have I Done"

* * *

><p>When the night approached Jeremy got into the office where he should be working with Mike. To accompany him, the animatronics sat on the side of the wall.<p>

Bonnie stood up "Im going to check on the suit"

Chica looked at Freddy worriedly.

"The lass wont give up the theory he'll come back" Foxy said looking down.

When Bonnie arrived at the 'Parts and Service' he found that the suit was gone

This gave her hope "Foxy! Did you move the suit".

"Nay why?" Bonnie smiled

"It's gone"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go to the ones wondering if Mike dies<strong>

**He does!**

**BUTT! The HUGE ASS hint at the end should give you a clue**

**I hope you guys are enjoying your Christmas cause i sure am**

**anyway till the next chapter**

**~Zero Signing Out**


	11. Shady The Wolf(Reupload)

**WHAT UP! To those of you that don't know i didn't die**

**Sorry for not updating but i was in D.C. at the time and my hotel room didn't have WIFI**

**Unbelievable! I Know! **

**What kind of fucking 5 star hotel does not-**

**Freddy: You're getting sidetracked -_-**

**ANYWAY ON TO THE STORY. **

**Hey Freddy I Want To Test That Blowtorch Theory..Come Back!**

* * *

><p>Bonnie ran back to the office faster than Foxy and tackled Jeremy<p>

"Hey, what gives?" Jeremy rubbed his while looking at the bunny who was now looking through the cameras

"SHHH" Bonnie kept looking at the cameras until she saw a figure moving in the dark

"Bingo!" She jumped up and ran to Kids Cove leaving the animatronics and Jeremy confused.

As Bonnie neared the Cove she could see the figure's silhouette in the dark. Her smile grew bigger and sped up

"Mike!" She tackled and hugged 'Mike'

"Please get off me" Bonnie eyes snapped open and looked up

"Goldie" Bonnie got off him and shot him a angered glare. Goldie frowned and backed up into the darkness

"What are you doing here" She spat at him.

"I...I came..apologize" Bonnie's lips quivered and tear started to fall from her eyes.

"YOU..APOLOGIZE.." Bonnie lunged at him and started hitting his chest.

Golden Freddy looked down at her in sadness and held her in a tight embrace

" Why..Why'd you pick to ruin my life" Bonnie sobbed on his chest

"I didn't know...you were...friends" Goldie hugged her tighter.

"Just...leave me alone Goldie.. i want to be alone" Goldie let go and headed for Jeremy's office

Bonnie fell to her knees and sobbed more on her hands.

Bonnie suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder but shrugged it off

"Go Away Freddy!" She yelled without turning around

"Are you calling me fat?" Bonnie slowly opened her eyes

"M-Mike?" The wolf animatronic with glowing blue eyes was holding a hand out for her

"One and only, now grab my hand" Bonnie smiled and took his hand

Before Mike could say anything Bonnie hugged him

"I missed you" Mike chuckled

"We'll now i know you cant live for 5 hours without me" Bonnie blushed which made Mike chuckle more. Mike let go and looked behind her

"Company's coming, I think you should go back with them" Bonnie turned to see the others walk towards her

"Lass, there ye are, we thought we lost ye" Bonnie giggled

"No, i was just talking to-" Bonnie turned to see that Mike was gone "Mike?"

Cheeks stepped forward "Is everything alright?"

"No...nothing's alright...Mike was just here...with me" Bonnie desperately started to look around "Mike!?" Tears started to form once again.

Blu ran up to here and shook her "Bonnie snap out of it... Mike..Mike is gone...you have to move on"

Freddy stepped up "Bon i think you just need to get some rest" Bonnie looked down and sighed

"I-i guess you're right" Bonnie and the others started to make their way to the stage, Bonnie looked back once more only to see the darkness

* * *

><p>The next morning was the 'Grand Re-Opening Of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' and all the animatronics were lined up on stage for everyone to see the improvements on the animatronics.<p>

"Now we were supposed to be joined by our dearest friend and guard, Mike Schmidt but, something happened and he couldn't come. But let's not have that stand in our way on having fun. FREDDY FAZBEAR IS OFFICIALLY OPEN!" Kyle pushed a button that opened all the doors to the other rooms. All the kids with their parents running after them ran into the room and some stayed in the party room to eat before exploring the new place.

The animatronics were given permission to roam freely to interact with kids, which made them happier than ever.

Kyle approached Freddy, who was talking to a couple of kids "Hello there Mr. Johnson" Kyle frowned at the bear

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MIKE?" Kyle whispered to him. Freddy frowned and motioned the kids to go play in Kids Cove

"Look. There's no easy way of saying this so i'll just tell you...He got stuffed" Kyle stepped back shocked and walked to his office

Freddy watched him go and sighed, then started playing with the kids again

* * *

><p>Cheeks and Mangle were entertaining kids near the game area when suddenly in the crowd Mangle spots a white wolf animatronic with blue streaks running across his eyes<p>

"Hey Cheeks look a new animatronic" Cheeks looked over to what Mangle was pointing at

"Let's show him around" Mangle nodded and they both walked towards the animatronic

"Hey new guy what's your name?" The animatronic looked at them and his eyes widened, he ran from them towards the main hall where Foxy was.

"Oi, landlubber no runnin' in tha halls" The animatronic was about to run pass him but Foxy got in his way

"Gotcha!" Cheeks and Mangle approached them, with BB and Blu following behind

"What's going on here?" Fred stepped out of Jeremy's office.

The animatronics circled the wolf.

"A wolf! A new matey for me crew" Cheeks rolled her eyes

"I don't think anyone would be in your 'crew'" Foxy growled at her

Mangle stepped between them "Make peace not war, let's find out who this-?" The wolf was gone

They spotted him near a door to the exit. He grinned at them

"Let this be the day that you almost caught Shady The Wolf, the fastest and most slippery anim-oiiii" He couldn't finish his sentence when a frying hit him on the back of his head

"Gotcha bitch" Chica said victoriously

"We'll atleast we got his name now" Blu commented causing the others to laugh

"What's going on he-" Freddy stepped out and froze when he saw the wolf animatronic

"Who moved him" Everyone of them shrugged.

"Why is something wrong" Freddy looked at them with a serious face

"That's the suit Mike was stuffed in" The others froze and looked at the animatronic

"It's gone?"

"No actually i'm right here you fucking furries" Foxy looked at the wolf

"That there is definitely Mike" They all chuckle while Mike stood up

"Shut up, and it's Shady now" He patted his arms from any dust

Blu hugged Mike surprising him

"I glad you're back" Foxy snickered

"Ol' Bonnie has competition" BB and Chica joined in

Blu pulled away blushing and Mike just flipped them off

"HEY SHUT UP!" He yelled at them attracting Bonnie's attention

"Hey is-" Bonnie froze then ran up to him and hugged him

"Anyone else wanna join in" Foxy was about to but Mike stopped him "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC" Foxy hid his face from embarrassment while the others laughed

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Shady The Wolf was born but at what loss!<strong>

**Anyway i hope you had a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays and Now I hope you have a happy New Years**

**Till The Next Chapter**

_** Zero Signing Out**_


	12. What I Took And What I Gave

**Well Back From The Dead**

**I Know I Haven't Been Updating But I Was Working On Another Story **

**But i'm running out of ideas for this story**

**i was going to originally end it during Christmas but my mind was filled with ideas for more chapters BUT I kinda ran out of ideas after that**

* * *

><p>"So, how do you like your new body" Bonnie asked<p>

"Well i liked being a human, not a walking tin can" Bonnie punched him on the arm causing Mike to groan in pain

"Pain receptors my ass, i'm taking mine off" Bonnie rolled her eyes

"Can i have some respect?" Mike said rubbing his arm

"Oh stop whining, it's not like it would affect your life" Mike raised a brow at her

"I GOT STUFFED INTO A FUCKING SUIT FILLED WITH BEAMS AND WIRES" He yelled causing some parents and kids to look at him. Freddy fast walked towards him and

dragged him into Jeremy's office

"Ok Mike, err Shady, whatever but i know you're a little bit grumpy that you're a walking 'tin can', but you have to live with it, and stop acting like a big baby" Mike pouted which made Freddy groan in frustration and left the office

Mike rolled his eyes and looked towards the corner of the room

"What, who are you" There stood a black figure with a white mask

"I, I am you, i am them" Mike stepped back feeling creeped out

"O-k" The figure walked closer to him

"And I Control You" Mike tripped and fell on the office chair then the figure put his hand on Mike's head

"I GAVE YOU LIFE, NOW I'M GOING TO CONTROL THAT LIFE" The figure laughed hysterically while Mike's eyes turned black with blue little dots as his pupils

The figure smiled

"My name is Marionette, and i gave you life"

* * *

><p><strong>OH SHIT'S GOING DOWN<strong>

**Haha do not worry my friends this is just like i don't know like a, a story in a story**

**Anyway as you're reading this i am writing the next chapter so as always**

_**ZERO SIGNING OUT**_


	13. The Puppet

**As Promised**

* * *

><p>Mike slowly opened his eyes<p>

"What The?" Mike turned to see Kyle who dropped his papers

"Freddy Get Over Here Now!" Mike felt weird and couldn't speak then he heard footsteps running towards him

"Freddy why is Shady out?" Freddy looked at Mike with a angry look

"I'm sorry sir" Kyle sighed

"I was planning on showing him anyway, but tell your...friends... to get ready to close down our first day" Freddy nodded and grabbed Mike

When they were far enough away from Kyle, Freddy threw Mike to the wall

"What the hell was the for?" Freddy scoffed and walked away. Mike growled but sighed and let it go, knowing he couldn't do anything

"Why would you just let him push you around like that" Mike turned to see the same 'Thing' earlier

"What do you want!" Mike stood up while Marionette smiled

"I..I want to help you" Mike crossed his arms

"I'm listening" Marionette smiled and got closer to Mike

"If it weren't for me you would've been dead by now, so to repay me you must do my bidding" Mike raised a brow

"And what if i don't" Marionette smile got wider

"I can simply take away what i gave" Mike sighed

"Fine, what do you want me to do" Marionette patted his shoulder

"Atta boy, now what i also gave you is the ability to turn you 'demon' side of you on" Mike chuckled

"I don't have one" Marionette snapped his fingers causing Mike's eyes to turn black with the blue pinpricks

He then snapped his fingers again causing Mike to turn back to normal

"Okay, that was weird" Mike put his hand on his head

"Now i want you to...KILL THE GUARD" Mike froze

"W-What?" Marionette smiled

"You heard me, kill Jeremy Fitzgerald" Mike stepped back

"I guess if you want things done you have to do it yourself" Marionette then again put his hand on Mike's head

"Wait, you son a bit-" Mike fell to the floor. Marionette kicked his body then ran away

* * *

><p>"Mike, Mike, Shady" Mike slowly opened his eyes<p>

"Am i dead?" He heard a giggle

"Yea, technically"

"Mom?" He heard snickers

"Mom!" Mike sat up to see three female animatronics around him

They all giggled at him "That's cute" Cheeks said in between giggles

"Where's the puppet thing" Mike looked around

"Mike?" Bonnie looked at him worriedly

"Where is he!" He grabbed Blu's shoulder and shook her. Bonnie grabbed him

"Mike? What's wrong with you!" Mike closed his eyes and slowly opened his eyes

"I...i had a bad dream" Mike got off her grip and walked towards the prize room

Blu looked at Bonnie "We can't dream" Bonnie looked at Cheeks then Blu

"I know"

* * *

><p><strong>I Know This Was Really Short But The Imagination Train Is Almost On It's Final Stop<strong>

**Meaning I'm Almost Out Of Brain Juice.**

**I'm All Ears**


	14. The Laptop And The Leak

**Before I start i want to thank a special someone the encouraged me to try harder on making the chapters**

**you know who you are *cough*Elijah*cough* **

**Oh my i think i'm getting sick again**

**;D **

**Anyway on the the story**

* * *

><p>"Mike?" Bonnie peeked from a corner "Mike you know you can talk to me right"<p>

Mike's back was facing her as she slowly approached him

"Mike?" Mike suddenly jerked his head towards her looking at her with one eye

Bonnie jumped and backed up. Mike saw this and sighed

"Look, Bonnie, it's not you it's me" Bonnie stopped backing up and raised a brow

"What's that supposed to mean" Mike thought about what he said and facepalmed

Bonnie giggled as she took his hand off his face

"What's been happening lately Mike?" Mike looked at her then to the floor

"Well there has been this weird-, it complicated" Bonnie frowned at him and sighed

"You don't like being an animatronic do you?" Mike was going to say no but changed his mind when he could use that as his alibi

"Yea, i miss being me, Mike Schmidt, the sexiest man on earth" Bonnie giggled

"Keep dreaming Shady" Mike put his arm around her and kissed her

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Jeremy ran to the animatronic who were playing a game of spin the bottle<p>

"Hey Jeremy" Jeremy sat down next to Fred and put his brand new laptop down

"I got this for almost a thousand at the store" He started it up and waited for the desktop to load

"I seen kids play with those" Cheeks looked at the screen behind Jeremy

"Hey Jeremy the Jerm" Jeremy looked at the main hall to see a wolf approaching them

"Shut up" Mike chuckled and sat next to Blu

"New laptop there, pal?" Jeremy nodded as he opened up Google Chrome

"Oi, ther' be a fox on fire" Jeremy and Mike laughed (For those who didn't get it it's the Firefox browser or whatever that is)

"Hey open up YouTube will ya" Jeremy ignore Mike as he typed in Five Nights At Freddy's

"Jeremy no that's breaking the 4th wall" Jeremy groaned as he changed the search to something else

"How about Fanfiction?" Mike slapped him

"Still breaking the 4th wall" Jeremy groaned

"What do you want we to search PORN!" Mike smirked and nodded

Jeremy's left eye twitched "You sick fuck"

"Hey what can i say, when wolves are hungry they go out hunting for meat" Mike said nudging Blu

"What?" Mike chuckled

"Nevermind" Jeremy grabbed Fred's microphone and threw it at him

"Really. Really!. REALLY!" Jeremy and the others laughed as Mike stormed out the room

**"Mike, it's Goldie take off you mask" **Mike looked around trying to find him

**"It's to scare Jeremy" **Mike smirked and did as he was told. He went inside one of the bathrooms and looked at himself

He shivered at the sight of his endoskeleton 'Still creepy'

He smirked then left the bathroom and towards the office

When he was near the office he knocked out to of the lights darkening the hallway

He could see the animatronics look towards the hallway

"You need to fix those someday" Fred looked at Chica

"This building is new" Chica shrugged and sat back down

Mike tried remembering how Marionette turned his eyes black with blue pupils

He tried but couldn't so he just scratched the wall making a loud screeching sound

Jeremy covered his ears

"Was that Bonnie?" Freddy looked down the hallway

"BONNIE!"

"Yea!" Her voice was too far to have caused it

"Nothing, nevermind"

Mike started to run towards the office Jeremy took his light and shinned it down the hallway

He screamed when he saw the faceless Shady the Wolf

Mike stopped when he saw the light "Damn it Jeremy" He rubbed his eyes then laughed when he saw Jeremy on the floor crying in the corner

"Golden!" Mike went to the party room and grabbed his mask

The others looked at him with half lidded eyes

"Heh, what?" They pointed to Jeremy who leaked 'oil' on the floor

"Oh my god!" Mike backed up

Blu grabbed his hand and dragged him to Jeremy

"Your mess, you clean" Mike looked at Blu with a pleading look and she stared back into his eyes

"Sorry to break the romantic moment but we have a night guard that just pissed himself" Cheeks said pointing at Jeremy who flipped her off

"Look i'd love to but... Mom! Okay sorry guys my mom's calling" Mike was about to speed off but Bonnie grabbed him

"Sorry Mikey, employees have to clean after children" Mike sighed in defeat and gave up. Blu handed him a mop and a bucket

"Here you go! I hope you had a fun time at Freddy Fazbear's!" She said as she joined the others leaving the office.

When they left Mike looked at Jeremy with annoyance. Jeremy just smiled sheepishly. Mike just stared at him with a blank face for several minutes

till the 6:00 bell rang signaling the end of Jeremy's shift

"Um bye?" Mike followed his every movement and even followed him outside

"Mike why are you following me" Mike handed him the mop and bucket then went back inside

"Clean yourself up you filthy pig" Jeremy flipped him then left

"Love you too" Mike said as he closed the door

Before he could get 5 meters away from the door it opened but it wasn't Kyle

"K-Kaley?"

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW i'm so tired right now<strong>

**Anyway, i'm trying to end some of the old characters like Kaley but i'm not going to kill them.**

**Outside the story did you guys hear about the new**

_**Five Nights At Freddy's 3**_

**If you haven't check it out cause Scott (Creator Of F.N.A.F.) just released a teaser trailer for it**

**But basically the game takes place 30 years after FnaF 2 and this time there seems to be just one animatronic**

**Anything could happen. Till the next chapter**

_**Zero Signing Out**_

For The One That Can Figure This Out PM What It Says! Good Luck

_**••-• **_**_-• •- ••-• •••-_**


	15. Climax

**Wow 150 follows. I never thought this story was capable of reaching that but i did so i thank all of you out there**

**YOU'RE THE REAL MVP**

* * *

><p>Kaley's eyes widened when she saw Mike<p>

"Umm...your not going hurt me right" Mike shook his head

"Well...is the manager here" Mike started walking to Jeremy's office

"No, not yet but he will be soon, follow me" Kaley did as she was told

"This place is creepy at night, no offense" Mike chuckled as they neared the office

"You can wait here till the manager arrives, don't touch anything" Kaley nodded then Mike left

Mike started walking to the party room where the girls were

"Hey girls we have a visitor, why don't you introduce yourself" They all looked at him curiously

"She was friend in the pastlife, you know before i was a walking, talking actual size toy, batteries not included!" The girls laughed as they left the room

* * *

><p>Kaley was playing on her phone when five animatronics entered the office<p>

"Hi!" Cheeks waved at her

"Umm" Kaley backed the chair up

"I'm Blu"

"Chica"

"Cheeks!"

"And i'm Bonnie" Kaley shifted feeling a little more comfortable. The was several minutes of silence when she decided to break it

"Oh...um i heard my friend works here do you guys by any chance know if he's here" Blu looked looked at her and smiled

"What's their name?"

"Mike Schmidt" The animatronics stiffened when Mike walked in

"Hey Kaley, manager's pulling up i'll take you to him

"Oh ok...wait how do you know my name?" Mike stayed silent as he looked at the girls then Kaley

"Kids, now let's go" Mike started walking away as Kaley followed

When they were gone the girls sat down

"It's all Goldie's fault" Cheeks put her head down on her knees.

Bonnie sighed "What's done is done" Blu looked down the main hall while Mangle closed her eyes

"Ey' lassies, what are ye doin' here, we are bout to open up" Foxy said waving his hook

"Hey Foxy, were just sitting down" Foxy chuckled at Blu

"I can see tha', i meant tha' you look like a bunch o' sad sailors, what's botherin' ye"

"Were ok Foxy, let's get ready girls" They stood up and went towards the party room along with Foxy

* * *

><p>"Shady come over here!" Mike turned to Kyle and walked towards him<p>

"Sup" Kyle looked down papers and showed them to Shady "I'm getting a re-design?" Kyle nodded and put the papers down

"Instead of white fur it's going to be black but your belly is going to be white" Mike tilted his head

"I'm going to be a Husky?" Kyle smiled and nodded

"An Alaskan Husky, anyway the mechanics are going to be here soon and i want you ready ok"

"Peachy" Mike said making and 'O' with his fingers. Kyle nodded and walked away

"Mike?" He turned to see Blu with streamers on her ears and party decoration in her hands

"Hey Blu, what's up?" Blu smiled at him

"I..need help with the decorations can you help?" Mike nodded and took the streamers

"Why are you decorating the place anyway?" He asked as they walked to the game room

"There's a birthday party at 2:00" Mike chuckled

"Good luck" Blu gave him a confused look

"What do you mean by that"She asked as she placed down the decorations on a table

"At the last location there was a party and we'll everybody came home with pizza on their shirt and pants" Blu giggled as she placed decorations on the wall

"That was was also the day me and Bonnie got together" Blu turned away from Mike with a frown. Mike took notice and put a hand on her shoulder

"Blu" Mike was about to let go but Blu turned and kissed him when Chica with Mangle walked in

"Mike!" Blu broke away and ran

"Wait Blu!" Mike sighed then looked at Chica and Mangle

"What the hell Mike?" Chica said and threw paper cup at him

"Wait till we tell Bonnie" They left the room. Mike was to shocked to even focus till a mechanic walked in

"Hey you Shady?" Mike nodded

"You're getting a new design follow me Shade" Mike followed him out the door and into the back of a truck

* * *

><p><strong>NOW Shit's going down <strong>

_**Till The Next Chapter**_

_**Zero Signing out**_


	16. This Problem Does Not Fade Away

"Open your eyes" Mike slowly opened his eyes and sat up "I know boss man only wanted a re-design but i added some new features to keep you up to date"

"What features would that be" Mike put his hand on his head

"We'll first off you have the new firmware for defense systems, meaning you can take down any criminal with ease and i also installed the criminal detection software the other animatronics have" The mechanic took out a bag of skittles from his backpack and gave them to Mike

"Here eat it" Mike gave him a weird look "I put something new and i want to test it out" Mike took one piece and put it in his mouth. His eyes widened when he tasted that's right tasted the skittle

"How- What" The mechanic laughed as he put away the skittles "I added a new thing where you could eat and sleep, boss man wanted that on the animatronics but decided it wouldn't work but you're my living proof that it does" Mike smiled as he looked down at his hands

"Like the new color? Your name changed by the way it's Ark The Arctic Wolf now" Mike scoffed

"I guess Shady is a little bit...er shady" The mechanic laughed as he packed up his tools

"Well 'Ark' your free to go, but there's a party happening out there you might want to watch out" They both laughed as Mike stood up and headed for the door

When he stepped out the parts and service room he could hear the laughter and screams of joy from the kids and parents

He walked towards the party room and leaned on the door frame. From there he could see Fred and Blu performing, he stared at Blu with a frown

'Only if i knew' His thoughts were interrupted when Kyle tapped him

"I'm guessing the mechanic told you everything?" Mike nodded "Well Ark your role is to basically have fun with the kids and make small talk with the parents making sure their satisfied" Kyle smiled at the crowd then frowned "Only if Mike could see how successful we got" Mike looked down then at Kyle

"I think he knows" Kyle smiled and walked away to his office

"Are you Ark?" Mike looked down to see a boy with a party hat that read 'Happy Birthday'

"One and only, watcha' need kiddo" The boy smiled at him

"My mom asked if you could introduce me to the band" Mike knelt down

"They're over there kiddo" The boy looked down

"I'm shy, my mom said you look the coolest so i should go to you" Mike chuckled as he stood up

"Alright what's your name" The boy lit up in happiness "I'm Tommy!" Mike lifted Tommy and put him on his shoulder, the other kids looked at them as Mike walked towards the others who were looking at him

"Dad i want to ride on his shoulder!" Mike chuckled when he heard other kids

"Sorry guys, Birthday Kids Only!" Tommy laughed. Mike put him down when he neared the stage

"You know them right?" Mike knelt down in front of him. Tommy nodded and looked past Mike's shoulder and saw that the others were walking toward him

"Tommy look at me, they don't hurt people alright, they're my family so please don't hurt their feelings" Tommy nodded as Mike patted him on the shoulder

"Alright Kiddo You Rock!" Mike stood up as Bonnie stood next to him

"You must be the birthday boy!" She leaned down and smiled at him

"Guys, meet Tommy" Mike stepped back as the animatronics chatted with Tommy.

"Hey Ark!" The mechanic approached him "Here" He handed Mike the rest of the skittles

"I'm getting pizza and i didn't want to waste it" Mike nodded and ate some

"My name's Nick by the way, anyway i'll see you around" Fred looked at him with curiosity

"Ark and skittles, ain't something wrong with that picture" Mike looked at him while chewing

"Oh yea upgrades, name change and stuff" Chica looked at him more confused than Fred

"Look i got upgraded the F(BLEEP) out so now i can eat and sleep, but don't worry guys you're getting upgrades soon i think"

"You think?" Mike sighed in frustration "Whatever i'm going to get pizza" He walked away towards the kitchen

"Hey Mike Over Here!" He heard a whisper and saw Goldie near Jeremy's office. Mike walked over to him

"Hey...Goldie" Goldie sat down on Jeremy's chair

"Loo i'm really sorry what happened but it's the others fault for not filling me in that you were a 'friend'"

"What do you want" Goldie frowned at him

"i'm here to talk to you about something" Mike crouched while leaning on the wall

"It's about Blu isn't it?" Goldie slowly nodded "How did you know?"

"Everybody knows" Mike jaw opened "How!?"

Goldie chuckled "Mangle and Cheeks" Mike felt angry and at the same time betrayed and sad

"Mike?" Mike stared at the wall. Goldie stood up and walked towards him "Mike?" He shook Mike

"WHAT!?" Goldie stumbled back "YOU DID THIS TO ME" Mike's eyes turned black this time with red dots in the middle

"Mike snap out of it" Mike picked Goldie up by his bow "I WANT REVENGE!" He punched Goldie then threw to the hallway

"Mike!" Freddy ran to him but Mike kicked him on the chest throwing Freddy to the party room

* * *

><p>"I love your pizzas Chica, they're delicious!" Tommy yelled as he ate with Chica next to him<p>

Then Freddy flew from the main hall. People stared at the door as they heard thumping

"Freddy what happened" Blu and Bonnie picked him up "Mi-" He passed out

"Was he going to say Mike?" Bonnie was about to reply when Mike came in and threw Goldie to the stage

"HE'S THE MAIN ATTRACTION!" Mike scanned the room as the day shift guard pulled out his taser. Mike saw this and broke the fire extinguisher glass near him and sprayed the guard causing him to fall down

"Enough!" Foxy sprinted towards him. Mike turned his head to see Foxy about to jump on him

**"Grab His Neck"** Mike held Foxy by the neck **"NOW SLAM HIM"** Mike slammed Foxy to the hard floor

"Foxy! No!" The other animatronics kept the children behind them

Mike looked around to see that the other people was looking at him with fear in their. The Marionette got out of the prize room and clapped

"What a show, what a show, i loved it" Mike stared at him with anger "You are a monster, 'Ark'" He laughed as Mike looked around him

"What have i ugh- " Before he could finish his sentence Freddy knocked him out

* * *

><p><strong>GAME. SET. MATCH<strong>


End file.
